mis sentimientos y pensamientos
by Hikari Erena Yami
Summary: una carta puede significar mucho cuando la escribes pensado en esa persona especial


Mis sentimientos y pensamientos.

Soledad amiga incondicional que me has acompañado en toda mi vida no hay momento en que no hayas estado, siempre estas hay junto a mi no he tenido amigos, familia solo este mundo oscuro que me rodea aquí no mas existe tristeza dolor, sufrimiento, lágrimas.

De que me sirve esta estar vivo. Si por dentro estoy muerto.

El momento en que fui encerrado aquí el exterior no existió, mas maldita sea cuando fue que permite que esto sucediera?, dime soledad cuando?, quizás el día en que confíe en ella si tal vez ese día han pasado muchos años ya, y yo sigo recordando el pasado pero ¿ para que lo recuerdo? No puedo cambiarlo lo que sucedió ya sucedió.

Fui un completo idiota ahora lo comprendo, caigo en cuenta de lo que significaba una palabra "confía" esa maldita palabra que me destruyó y me duele por culpa de ella no puedo confiar en nadie ni en mi mismo, me llenan las dudas, el miedo la impotencia al no gritar "te odio" en vez de eso callo mis palabras, mis sentimientos me regaño a mi mismo diciéndome que caso tiene ya déjalo así.

Mi cuerpo esta lleno de cicatrices que no han sanado con el paso del tiempo siguen abiertas aquí en mi alma, sonrió si una sonrisa triste acompañada de una lágrima amarga diablos soy tan infeliz mi vida es pura escoria.

Veo gente pasar, venir me ven pero me ignoran ellos metidos en su mundo llenos de problemas sin sentido que tienen solución pero para ellos es "imposible" gente ignorante tienen en sus manos la respuesta pero prefieren agrandarlo para que? Para que sientan lástima acaso?, así es el mundo.

Pero un día llegaste tu me cambiaste la vida, jamás pensé que tu alejarías mis temores mi dudas solo basto una sonrisa tuya para llenarme de felicidad y pensar que no estoy solo, te amo mucho corazón gracias por venir y destruir esa soledad que me cegaba, me ayudaste a ver la luz de nuevo y por eso te escribo estos pequeños poemas.

Me hago mil preguntas en mi cabeza y a pesar de saber las respuestas. Siempre me hago a la idea de que solo tú eres mi pregunta y mi repuesta.

Tú me inspiras a escribir mil palabras de amor que nunca habría de escribir en mi mente y corazón.

Este juego sombrío me gusta por que solo contigo demuestro mi verdadera naturaleza de un humano.

Al pensar en ti mi cuerpo se divide en dos la oscuridad y la luz y pensar que esto es solo un juego para amarte

Al ver tus ojos tan confiados y saber que eres tan seguro en ti mismo me das valor para superar mis temores.

Una lucha interminable entre el corazón y mente. Mi corazón dice lucha mientras mi mente dice ríndete.

Amor y respeto son la llave para abrir las puertas hacia la felicidad.

Podrán existir miles de historias sobre ti. Pero ninguna podrá superar mi historia que realizo contigo en mis sueños

Es invierno lo más hermoso del mundo por que las personas son más sensibles y tiernas sacando lo mejor de ellos, pero contigo no necesito que sea ninguna estación del año por que yo siempre seré tierno y sensible hasta que la muerte nos separe amor.

Nuestro amor es tan grande como el Sahara tan hermoso como cupo de nieve en Alaska te amo.

Me inspiras a escribir millones de palabras que tan solo un gesto tuyo puedo crear un libro de ti.

El pasado es ayer el futuro un mañana y el ahora un obsequio por eso se llama presente donde tu estas a mi lado.

Mi única llave para entrar a tu mundo. Es la imaginación por que sin ella no estaríamos juntos.

Amor te amo no sabes cuanto anhelaba a alguien como tu y recuerda y grábatelo muy bien si algún día muero no llores, no sufras por mi ausencia al contrario sonríe piensa en esos momentos tan felices que pasamos juntos no te hundas en el dolor mira lo que paso conmigo no quiero que la soledad te invada y sea tu amiga.

Recuerda vida solo hay una y jamás regresa por eso te dijo estas palabras desde el fondo de mi corazón creo que mi tiempo aquí se a acabado y es momento de despedirme solo te dijo dos palabras, cinco letras y un significa muy grande.

TE AMO

Atte:yugi

Hola mis queridos lectores(a) bien aquí un One-sho (creo que me encanta de este tipo e.e) ejem como iba diciendo este fic no es de ninguna canción ,o de otro fic, son pensamientos y sentimientos de su querida u odiada escritora que algún día se me vieron a la mente y por que realmente me sentía triste o feliz en ese momento, los apunte y ahora los escribo aquí en forma de carta(de yugi para yami claro) (cuando anzu lo defraudo por eso al principio dice que *ella*) espero les guste entonces sin mas que decir me despido nos estaremos leyendo en otro de mis fics que ya voy actualizar.

Arigato y sayonara n.n/

Lucesiitaalove7


End file.
